A variety of golf practice aids for target accuracy are commercially available. These prior art aids generally consist of multiple components requiring time to assemble and disassemble before and after use. Additionally, the prior art aids are generally cumbersome should one desire to include and store them with other golf accessories in their golf bag. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved golf practice device that offers quick set-up and compact portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,076 discloses a golf practice apparatus which reportedly includes a foldable target in a carrying case that is sized to receive the folded target for transportation. The target has a base portion with the flag pole extending from the base portion. A plurality of arms is foldably connected to the base portion at a plurality of points. A flexible target area extends between the arms to form a surface onto which golf balls may be hit. The case has a main compartment sized to receive the folded target. A handle is coupled to the case to assist in transporting the case. A number of secondary compartments including a stake compartment and a ball compartment may be used to carry stakes and balls with a case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,114 discloses an apparatus for collecting golf balls comprising a collection assembly having a canopy and a collection net selectively movable between an open position and a collapsed position. In design, the canopy is formed of a material having an outer radial portion engaging the distal ends of a plurality of support ribs. Similarly, the collection net has an outer radial portion engaging the distal ends of said support ribs such that the collection net is generally suspended in relation to an interior surface of the canopy. The collection net is preferably formed of a material capable of absorbing the impact of at least one projectile (e.g., golf ball) and distributing the impact force of the projectile through at least a section of the body of the collection net. An elongated shaft supportably engages the plurality of support ribs, thereby supporting the collection assembly. Operatively moveable in relation to the elongated shaft is an actuating assembly for selectively positioning the collection assembly between the open and collapsed positions. To support the collection assembly in the open position elative to an underlying surface, a support member is attached at the first end of the elongated shaft. A flag is also provided to serve as a visual target to a user when chipping and/or pitching into the collection assembly of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,621 discloses a kit reportedly for use in practicing golf, comprising a putting target set, a lag putting target set, a chipping target set, and a general iron play target set. Each of the targets has a first substantially planar surface and second highly visible, substantially planar surface opposite and substantially parallel to the first substantially planar surface. The first substantially planar surface has a first surface area adapted to rest on a supporting surface, such as the ground, and the second substantially planar surface has a second surface area sufficient to carry at least a portion of a golf ball thereon when the first substantially planar surface rests on the supporting surface. Each of the targets is made of a material adapted to substantially conform to the supporting surface when the first surface rests on the supporting surface. Also, the overall sizes of targets in each of the sets are preferably different from each other. At least some of the targets include a plurality of eyelets having a size sufficient to receive a golf tee or golf ball marker to secure the targets to the ground. The targets in the lag putting kit also include substantially C-shaped cuts at their respective/centers, which form flap portions that can be received in a standard golf hole. One of the targets in the general iron play set may include a drawstring which enables that target to reportedly function as a carry sack to carry the remainder of the targets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,590 discloses a scoring overlay in the form of a target and a system for reportedly improving golf putting. The overlay is designed for use after a golf putt to provide a score based on the position of the ball relative to the hole. The center of the overlay is placed over the hole on the golf green, and the overlay is oriented based on the direction from which the putt was made. A score is awarded based on the position of the ball on the overlay. Scores are based on how close the ball is to the hole; however, a higher score is awarded for a ball a given distance from the hole that was hit hard enough to reach or pass the hole than for a ball equally distant from the hole that was not hit hard enough to reach the hole. Similarly, lower scores are provided for golf balls hit off line from center, either far to the right or far to the left. This disclosure also includes a method for reportedly improving putting through a game using the overlay.